mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Turniej Ognia/Transkrypt
:magii :Spike: się :Rarity: cicho Ostatnio jak tu byłam, nietoperze obudziły się i wplątywały mi się w grzywę. wzdycha Dzięki, że jesteś moim koszykowym, Spike. :Spike: Koszykowym? Myślałem, że ochroniarzem. :Rarity: Och? Och, tak, tak. Oczywiście, że też. Och, teraz wolałabym, żeby moja magia nie była taka… świetlista. Spike, nietoperze się budzą! Wyłącz to! :Spike: Nie mogę! Ouch! :Rarity: wzdycha :skrzeczą :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Turniej Ognia :Twilight Sparkle: Tak się cieszę, że jesteście! :Księżniczka Luna: My też. Rzadko mamy okazję, żeby po prostu przyjechać w odwiedziny. :Księżniczka Celestia: Zazwyczaj jest jakiś kryzys do rozwiązania, jakiś kucyk potrzebuje pomocy, ale dziś… :Rarity: krzyczy Ratunku! :się otwierają :Rarity: Twilight! Coś się stało ze Spikiem! :Twilight Sparkle: Co ci jest? :Spike: Ech, nie mam pojęcia! W-w pewnej chwili moje łuski zaczęły świecić i… parzyć! :Księżniczka Luna: Niewiele wiadomo o smoczych zwyczajach, ale takie zjawisko już kiedyś widziałyśmy. Jest to wezwanie Lorda Smoków. :Księżniczka Celestia: Smoki zaczynają świecić, kiedy Lord Smoków chce je ściągnąć do Smokolandii. :Spike: Ekstra… Em, ee, co zrobić, żeby przestało piec? :Księżniczka Luna: Wezwanie przestanie działać, dopiero gdy na nie odpowiesz. Udaj się do Smokolandii i dowiedz się, czego lord chce od ciebie. :Rarity: A-a-ale Smokolandia jest pełna smoków! A to są straszne stworzenia! Oczywiście, Spike'usiu, oprócz ciebie. Ale pamiętasz tego wstrętnego Garble'a? :Spike: Przełyka Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Usmażyłby mnie jak frytkę, gdyby nie wy! Skoro muszę iść do Smokolandii, wybierzecie się tam ze mną? :Twilight Sparkle: Uho! O rajusiu, no pewnie! Mamy niezwykle mało informacji o smoczej kulturze i zwyczajach. Mogłabym je zbadać i napisać artykuł. To dla mnie szansa, żeby przyczynić się do rozwoju nauki w Equestrii! pauza I pomóc Spike'owi, to jasne. :Księżniczka Celestia: Bądźcie bardzo ostrożni. Smokolandia jest szczególnie niebezpieczna dla kucyków. Nie ujawniajcie swojej tożsamości. :Rarity: Uuu, na pewno mam jeszcze gdzieś smoczy kostium, którego kiedyś używałyśmy w Smokolandii! chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Ja myślę, że tym razem przyda nam się coś bardziej praktycznego. :Rarity: Hmmm... może to przebranie i jest praktyczne, ale bynajmniej nie twarzowe. :Twilight Sparkle: Ono nie ma być twarzowe, tylko maskujące! :Spike: Ćśś! :Garble: Hej, patrzcie, to chyba nasz stary ziom Spikelight Sparkle! Heh. :Spike: Jestem Spike. :Garble: Te twoje kumpelki kucyki nie dały ci kucykowej ksywy? :Spike: Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Garble. :Garble: Wcale nie powiedziałem, że się cieszę, bo nie, ja cię nie lubię! Nie zakumałeś tego jeszcze? :Twilight Sparkle i Rarity: stękają :Spike: Ej! To mój kamień! :Garble: Oo, poważnie? To dlaczego ty na nim nie siedzisz? :śmiechy :Żar Lord Smoków: Wszystkie smoki Equestrii, słuchajcie! Jestem Lordem Smoków od czasów, które niewielu z was pamięta i wiem, że jako władca jestem absolutnie niezrównany! pauza Czekam na aplauz! :Smoki: wiwatują Żar! Żar! Żar! :Spike: Kto to jest? :Garble: To Żar Lord Smoków, głąbie. :Spike: Nie, obok niego. :Garble: Jego córka, Księżniczka Ember. Nie radzę ci nawet patrzeć w jej stronę, jeśli nie chcesz stać się przekąską Żara. :Spike: przełyka :Twilight Sparkle: cicho Fascynujące! Smoki to bardzo przekorne stworzenia, ale robią wszystko, cokolwiek Lord Smoków rozkaże. :Żar Lord Smoków: Na nieszczęście dla was zgodnie ze smoczym prawem nadszedł czas, abym oddał władzę. Smutne, tak, wiem. pauza Płakać! :płakania :Żar Lord Smoków: A zatem wzywam was dzisiaj do walki o tron w smoczym Turnieju Ognia! :wiwaty :Żar Lord Smoków: Ten z was, który będzie miał dosyć siły i sprytu, aby wyciągnąć to rubinowe berło z serca płonącego wulkanu, zostanie nowym wielkim Lordem Smoków! :eksplozja :magii :Twilight Sparkle: cicho Kiedy berło zniknęło, smoki przestały świecić! Jakie to wszystko ekscytujące! :Rarity: się, kicha :Spike: Oo, przepszam! :Garble: Ech, ty nawet kichasz jak kucyk! :Żar Lord Smoków: Zadania są bardzo niebezpieczne, ponieważ sam je wszystkie wymyśliłem. Tylko ten smok, który ma taką jak ja zaciekłość, siłę i determinację, będzie w stanie ukończyć turniej. Spotkamy się na klifach, kiedy słońce stanie w zenicie. :wiwaty :Spike: Nie chcę być Smoczym Lordem ani tostem. Nie świecę się już, więc zmykajmy stąd! :Żar Lord Smoków: Ach! Chwilunia, a ty dokąd się wybierasz, mały smoku?! :Spike: O, ee, wasza lordowskość, ja właśnie wracam do domu. :Żar Lord Smoków: Nie odejdziesz stąd, dopóki ja ci nie pozwolę! :Księżniczka Ember: Tato, spójrz na niego. To tylko dzieciak. Poza tym on nie chce rywalizować. Daj mu odejść. :Żar Lord Smoków: No tak, duży to on nie jest. Ha, mógłbym go rozgnieść najmniejszym pazurem. chichocze :Spike: śmiech :Żar Lord Smoków: To nie był żart, tylko fakt. Kiedy chcę, byście się śmiali, to mówię „Macie się śmiać!”. :Spike: Tak, wasza lordowskość! Ja, ee, nie znam się dobrze na zwyczajach smoków. Tym bardziej nie nadaję się do walki o tron. :Żar Lord Smoków: Ach, hmm, niech będzie, mały smoku. Możesz odejść. :Spike: Dziękuję! Ember I dziękuję tobie. :Żar Lord Smoków: Ach, a ty dokąd się wybierasz? :Księżniczka Ember: Przygotować się do turnieju. :Żar Lord Smoków: Nie zgadzam się na to! Jesteś niewiele większa niż ten smarkacz, którego odesłałem! :Księżniczka Ember: Ale mam więcej rozumu niż te wszystkie tępaki, wiesz o tym! :Żar Lord Smoków: Rozum wcale nie pomoże ci wygrać tego turnieju. Zwycięzcą powinien być silny, wielki smoczy bohater, bo tylko silny i wielki smok może rządzić! Poza tym powiedziałem „nie”! :Księżniczka Ember: Ach, nie cierpię, kiedy to robi! :rozmowy :Fioletowa smoczyca: Heh, jeśli ja zostanę Lordem Smoków, wprowadzę bekanie jako oficjalne powitanie. :Brązowy smok: Ha, ty? Przestań! Jak ja wygram, to ograbię Equestrię ze wszystkich poduszek. Dlaczego kucykom ma być wygodnie, kiedy my śpimy na gołych skałach? :Garble: To jeszcze nic! Jeśli ja wygram, pierwsze, co zrobię, to zemszczę się na tych paskudnych kucykach. Pożałują, że weszły Garble'owi w drogę! Zabierzemy z Equestrii wszystko, co chcemy, a całą resztę spalimy! :Twilight Sparkle: cicho O rajusiu! :Rarity: cicho Uu, sama nie wierzę, że to mówię: mam nadzieję, że wygra ten bekający smok. :Spike: Żaden nie może wygrać! Equestria będzie mieć kłopoty, jeśli któryś obejmie władzę! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale co możemy zrobić? :Spike: Jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie i tylko ja mogę to zrobić. Ja muszę wygrać smoczy Turniej Ognia! :Twilight Sparkle i Rarity: Uch… :Rarity: Nie rozumiem, jak to musisz wygrać turniej? :Spike: Tylko w ten sposób ochronimy Equestrię przed smokami. Słyszałyście, one mają okropne plany wobec kucyków! Nie wiem jak, ale muszę to zrobić! :Twilight Sparkle: Musi być inne wyjście. To zbyt ryzykowne! Poza tym, jeśli wygrasz, będziesz musiał tu zostać! :Spike: Tak, wiem, ale zrobię to, żeby uratować moich przyjaciół. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli chcesz zostać i walczyć, to my zostaniemy, żeby cię wspierać! :Żar Lord Smoków: Przecież pozwoliłem ci odejść, smarkaty! :Spike: Wystartuję w turnieju. W końcu jestem smokiem. :Garble: Taa, aby na pewno? Nawet latać nie umiesz! :śmiechy :Żar Lord Smoków: Wszystkie smoki mogą rywalizować, ale robią to na własną odpowiedzialność! Lot na Wyspę Płonącego Wulkanu to pierwsze wyzwanie, które was czeka w trakcie poszukiwań rubinowego berła. ryczy :Garble: Powodzenia! Żartowałem, obyś przegrał! chichocze :Spike: krzyczy :plusk :Spike: Blah! Pss. sarkastycznie Dzięki, Garble! I tak zamierzałem trochę się popluskać! :Rarity: Wierzymy w ciebie, Spike! :ryki :plusk :Spike: Ten smok się topi! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :bąbelki :Spike: dech sapie :Spike: Hej, wszystko w porządku? :Księżniczka Ember: kaszle :Spike: wzdycha Księżniczka Ember?! :Księżniczka Ember: Dobra, zaraz, co ty robisz? :Rarity: Uratował twój niewdzięczny ogon! :Księżniczka Ember: Czy te wodorosty mówią? Kucyki?! A te czego tu szukają?! :Spike: To moje przyjaciółki! :Księżniczka Ember: Przyjaciółki? Smoki się z nikim nie przyjaźnią. :Spike: Ale ten smok tak. :Księżniczka Ember: Nieważne. Nie obchodzi mnie to, o ile nie będziecie wchodzić mi w drogę. Chcę wygrać ten turniej. :Spike: Ale twój ojciec mówił… :Księżniczka Ember: Nie obchodzi mnie to, co mówił! Pokażę mu i innym smokom, dla których jestem tylko księżniczką, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż wzrost i siła! :Garble: krzyczystęka Pomożesz mi, Spike? :Spike: stęka :Garble: Ha, ha! Taa, wiedziałem! Te kucyki zrobiły z ciebie mięczaka! :Spike: Aha. Nie ma za co. :Garble: Że jak? Nie powiedziałem dzięki. niucha Łaa, ty nawet pachniesz jak kucyki. niucha A może ten zapach dochodzi stamtąd? niucha :Księżniczka Ember: głosem Ee, to ode mnie. Ja… niedawno obrabowałem jakiegoś kucyka. :Garble: Och, podoba mi się ten styl. Znamy się skądś? Ty mi przypominasz… :Spike: To mój, yy, dawny sąsiad… Piachu Skalmen. :Garble: Głupi stwór trafił mnie głazem, ale nie będę tracił czasu na małe pogawędki. Kumasz? Ha, ha! Bo taki mały karypel nie ma szans! chichocze :Księżniczka Ember: Dlaczego mnie przed nim kryłeś? Mogłeś mieć o jednego rywala mniej. :Spike: Odpowiedz mi na to samo pytanie. Mogłaś wydać Garble'owi moje przyjaciółki. :Wilhelma :Księżniczka Ember: Jeny, ale pogrom! Cóż, ja tam lubię wyzwania. :Spike: Chyba żartujesz! Te głazy są potężne! Hej, co powiesz na współpracę? Ty zabierz mnie w górę, a ja będę wypatrywał głazów jako druga para oczów. :Rarity: Pssst! :plask :Rarity: cicho Spike! Myślisz, że to mądry pomysł być w drużynie z Ember? Nawet jej nie znasz. :Spike: Mogła powiedzieć o was Garble'owi, ale nie powiedziała. Chyba można jej ufać. :Twilight Sparkle: Jej zachowanie nie pokrywa się z tym, czego dowiedziałam się o smokach. :Księżniczka Ember: Hej, ty, mały! Przemyślałam to. Ta propozycja ma sens. Zróbmy tak. :Spike: Serio? Ekstra! Daj pionę! :Księżniczka Ember: Ale to nie znaczy, że będziemy zbierać kwiatki, nawlekać koraliki, czy co tam jeszcze kucyki robią. :Twilight Sparkle: Powodzenia. Spotkamy się na górze. :Spike: Do góry! Leci w twoją stronę! :Księżniczka Ember: Och! :Spike: Skręć w lewo! :Spike: To co teraz robimy? :Księżniczka Ember: Musimy przejść przez ten tunel. :ryk :skomlą :Rarity: Ach! Och, to wygląda strasznie! Ee, chciałam rzec „dasz sobie radę”! :Księżniczka Ember: Słuchaj, Spike. Nie doszłabym tak daleko, gdyby nie ty. Więc w sumie, gdybyś chciał, możemy dalej działać razem. To znaczy do czasu, jak przejdziemy przez tunel. :Spike: Super! :Twilight Sparkle: cicho Będziemy za wami! :dźwięki zabójczego tunelu i stęki pokonujących go smoków :Rarity: Ach, przeszliście! Najadłyśmy się strachu! :Spike: O nas? Tsa. To była pestka! mdleje :buch :Księżniczka Ember: Chwila, a wam jak się udało przejść? :rumor :Rarity: Ach! Ach! :Spike: Rarity! :Rarity: Ach! Och! Oo! O, dzięki, Spike! :Spike: Ach, to nic takiego. :Księżniczka Ember: Nic takiego? Ryzykowałeś swoją skórą, żeby ją uratować, a one ogromnie się narażają, żeby cię wspierać. :Spike: Tak postępują przyjaciele. A ty masz kogoś, na kogo możesz liczyć? :Księżniczka Ember: Nie za bardzo. Chyba że ciebie. Ale to się nie liczy, bo my tylko pomagaliśmy sobie w przejściu przez tunel, a teraz jest po wszystkim, więc… to koniec. :Spike: Zaraz, co masz na myśli? :Księżniczka Ember: No, jest tylko jeden zwycięzca, jedno berło i jeden Lord Smoków, więc każdy musi dbać o swój interes. :Spike: Och, to my nie przyjaźnimy się. :Księżniczka Ember: Może gdybyśmy byli wśród kucyków, ale, jak mówiłam, smoki nie mają przyjaciół. :Spike: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Ember mnie zostawiła. :Rarity: Tak jest lepiej dla ciebie. Ona myślała tylko o sobie. Jest taka sama jak inne smoki. :Spike: Właśnie, że nie! Wiem o tym! Pomogła mi, chociaż wcale nie musiała. Bez względu na to, co mówi, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy mi się wydaje, czy mijamy to miejsce już trzeci raz? :Spike: Trudno powiedzieć, wszystko wygląda podobnie. Tam jest jakoś inaczej, patrzcie! Udało się! Ekstra, jestem jedynym smokiem, który tu dotarł. :Garble: Nieprawda! Nie zamierzam przegrać z takim kucykolubnym pokurczem jak ty! :Rarity: Aa! Szybko, zróbmy coś! :Twilight Sparkle: Patrz! :bach :Garble: stęka :Spike: krzyczy Ember! Myślałem, że nie chcesz, żebyśmy sobie pomagali! Dlaczego mi pomogłaś? :Księżniczka Ember: Tak robią przyjaciele. A ja jestem. To znaczy jesteśmy. Nie powinnam cię tam zostawiać. Ach, proszę, nie rozmawiajmy o uczuciach. :Garble: Co jest?! warczy :Księżniczka Ember: Spike! Biegnij po berło! :walki :Garble: Mam dość waszego kółka wzajemnej pomocy. Smoki nie bawią się w pomaganie. :Księżniczka Ember: Te smoki tak! stęka :smoków :Spike: sapie Łoo… :magii berła :Spike: Zostaw ją w spokoju! :Garble: Co? Ty?! Ty masz berło?! Ale to znaczy, że jesteś… :Księżniczka Ember: Lordem smoków. Lord Smoków Spike. :Garble: wzdycha niechętnie Lord Smoków Spike. :Spike: Zgadza się. Ee… a teraz możecie już wracać do domów i uściskajcie wszystkie napotkane smoki, nie mówiąc im dlaczego. :Garble: Oo, ale to będzie totalna żenada! :Spike: Rozkazuję ci to zrobić! :Garble: Och, nie mogę w to uwierzyć… :Księżniczka Ember: Lord Smoków Spike. Hm, to brzmi całkiem nieźle. :Spike: Lord Smoków Ember – to brzmi lepiej. :Księżniczka Ember: Co? Nie, ty jesteś teraz Lordem Smoków. :Spike: Lord Smoków to będzie ten, kto przyniesie berło twemu ojcu. Poza tym jesteś świetną przywódczynią. Ja to robię po to, żeby ochronić kucyki, ale wiem, że ty będziesz to robić nie gorzej ode mnie. :Księżniczka Ember: Naprawdę tak sądzisz? :Spike: Jak najbardziej. Mój dom jest w Equestrii wśród przyjaciół. :Księżniczka Ember: Cóż, tu będziesz mieć przynajmniej jednego przyjaciela. Co ty robisz? :Spike: To się nazywa przytulać! :Księżniczka Ember: O. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy to lubię, ale niech będzie. :Spike: Mmmmm! :Twilight Sparkle i Rarity: Uuu! :magii :Żar Lord Smoków: Ember? Ty?! :Księżniczka Ember: Nie wierzyłeś, że jestem w stanie to zrobić, ale zrobiłam! :Żar Lord Smoków: Zabroniłem ci uczestniczyć w Turnieju Ognia, bo nie jesteś… :Księżniczka Ember: Nie jestem duża i silna. To prawda. Ale wiesz co? Wygrałam mimo wszystko. Więc może potrzeba czegoś więcej niż siła i wzrost, żeby być dobrym władcą? :Żar Lord Smoków: Nie miałem racji, Ember. Może nie jesteś duża, ale jesteś silna… i mądra. I może to jest ważniejsze niż myślałem i będzie z ciebie doskonały przywódca. :Księżniczka Ember: Dzięki, tato. smoków Zgódźcie się z nim! Żartowałam! To nie będzie mój styl. :Żar Lord Smoków: się Smoki, słuchajcie! Przedstawiam wam nowego Lorda Smoków, Ember! :wiwaty :Żar Lord Smoków: Garble'a Hm? A co to ma znaczyć?! :Garble: Nie mogę powiedzieć! :Księżniczka Ember: się :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze zrobiłeś, Spike. Dzięki Ember kucyki będą bezpieczne i zyskują nowego sojusznika. :Spike: I przyjaciółkę! :Twilight Sparkle: No i Ember powiedziała, że odpowie na moje wszystkie pytania dotyczące smoków. Mając tyle informacji, będę mogła napisać całą książkę o smokach! :Rarity: A ja mam tysiące pomysłów na kolekcję odzieży kamuflującej. Nazwę ją „Camo-Maud”! :Rarity, Twilight Sparkle i Spike: się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu